


We'll Die Together (Just Like Romeo and Juliet)

by miseryscompany



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: F/F, gets sad near the end, girlfriends being girlfriends, gogo is gay, sort of based it off of romeo and juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryscompany/pseuds/miseryscompany
Summary: gogo gay
Relationships: Gogo Yubari/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	We'll Die Together (Just Like Romeo and Juliet)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Eve and Steph for inspiring me to write this :)

The schoolgirl lay flat on the ground as our main character straddled her. "Do you have to do this American?"

Her nickname for her always annoyed her which she found hilarious, "Yes Gogo we have to, besides I only want to apply the mascara on. And remember what I said don't call me the American, my name is (Y / N)." She spoke this in Gogo's native tongue, something that made her grow fond of our main character.

She groaned in frustration, "Fine, but just that." Huffing she leaned down closer to the schoolgirls face, bringing the brush to her eyelashes and gently brushing up. She naturally had long lashes which her seem perfect to our main character. Being the second body guard to O-Ren Ishii is what made the two close. 

"Now for the lipstick." (Y / N) said cheerfully, which made Gogo huff in playful annoyance. She cared for (Y / N) not wanting anything to happen to her, she may be O-Ren's bodyguard, but she'd protect the other body guard with her life. Pulling out the lipstick from her bag, the cap was pulled off with a pop. "Lips, puckered." She demanded.

Gogo obliged, giving in to the girls demands. The lipstick was cherry red, which seemed to be appropriate for Gogo's fiery personality. She eventually finished applying the lipstick, but soon after no words were spoken. The two stared into each others eyes intensely, reading each others emotions and thoughts. They were attached to each other, this was a given. It wasn't long after until they finally embraced in a kiss. The kiss was soft but grew hungry after a while. Our main character pulled away after a while when she couldn't breathe anymore. The lipstick now smudged on both of their faces,

Gogo's breathing was staggered, "( Y / N), promise me if anything were to ever happen to me, you won't leave me behind?" She could tell she was being serious if she called her by her name and not the 'American'.  
She nodded truthfully, "I promise Gogo I won't leave you behind ever." She leaned back down to kiss her again. As she was kissing her a thought kept recurring in our main characters mind. She will never tell Gogo that she works for The Bride. She moved to Japan by The Brides orders in order to get close to O-Ren Ishii. It was never her intention to find herself falling for one of the enemies, but she did.

Now she found herself driving down the streets of Japan on her motorcycle, the city lights and billboard signs reflecting off her helmet, her breath fogging up the helmet. She had gotten a phone call from The Bride a few minutes ago telling her she was at the restaurant now where O-Ren was at. A lingering thought kept replaying in her head, that her love has died and she was too late. She didn't care if she crashed she just needed to know if Gogo was safe. Yet she was unaware of what was happening at that exact moment. 

She finally arrived at the restaurant, practically throwing off her helmet entering the building and screamed at once and became paralyzed at the gruesome scene that was pictured before her, every Crazy 88 dead right before her. But one body stood out, it was Gogo, bloody tears streaming down her face, which made her look angelic. She wept at once, grief flourishing her body as she held the body of her now deceased lover in her arms. She knew what she had to do now.

"I kiss my love's lips one last time." She whispered to herself placing a soft kiss on her lips. Grabbing one of the Crazy 88 swords placing it directly in front of her chest. "O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust and let me die." She plunged the sword into her bosom and released, falling over immediately, directly facing her lover.

The Bride returned into the bloody room, she had just finished fighting O-Ren who now lay embraced by the snow. She noticed a new body had been laying there, it was (Y / N), facing the one she had killed moments before. She understood, young love, like Romeo and Juliet, it ended in a tragedy. "May you two find each other in peace." She said to the dead couple. Returning her focus she turned around, "You're coming with me Fatale."


End file.
